


Knight in shining armor

by The_night_girl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Lesbian Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_night_girl/pseuds/The_night_girl
Summary: Margaery walks into a cafe, when a certain red haired beauty asks her to pretend to be her fake girlfriend in order to get rid of Joffrey.Sparks fly between them.





	Knight in shining armor

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story!

“Hey, I’m so sorry you don’t know me, but please do me a favor. Please pretend to be my girlfriend for 10 minutes. I’ll totally pay you if you want, just please do it.”

This was definitely not what Margaery had expected to hear, when she had walked into the café. Just as she had entered a gorgeous red haired girl had walked up to her and asked her that.

To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. Even though in normal circumstances, Margaery would just walk away and assume the girl was crazy or high, something in her eyes made her reconsider. They showed pure desperation and even a little bit of fear. That's way Margaery heard herself agreeing to the crazy idea, surprising even herself.

“No need to pay me dear, I’m always down to help a cute girl out. However I might need a bit more information about what is going on first.” Margaery smiled softly at the girl and tried to reassure her.

“It’s just this guy Joffrey, he isn’t leaving me alone. I hoped that if he saw I was with someone he would finally stop bothering me.” The girl was panicking and desperately looking at the door towards the garden “He went out to take a call, but he is going to come back any minute.”

“Wait by Joffrey do you mean Joffrey Baratheon, the dean’s son. I heard that he is a monster.” The girl nodded her head with a miserable look on her face and Margaery took pity on her. “I’m dying to hear how you ended up in this situation in the first place, but we’ll leave that for later. So what is your name, he would find it rather weird if I didn’t know my girlfriend’s name.”

“Oh yes, I’m Sansa. Sansa Stark.” The girl had visibly relaxed, when she heard that Margaery was going to play along.

“I’m Margaery, nice to meet you.” The two girls shook hands.

“Thank you so much for doing this, I have no idea how I would ever repay you.” Sansa was telling her on their way towards the table. Margaery was just about to laugh it off and make the girl stop thanking her, when she noticed that Sansa was no longer talking, but had stopped walking and was looking at the other end of the room. Right where a tall blond boy had entered the café.

Margaery shifted so that she could wrap her arm around Sansa’s shoulders and whispered in her ear. “Here it comes.”

Sansa took a deep breath and tried to relax as much as she could, which proved to be a rather difficult task.

Joffrey walked up to them and quickly looked at Margaery. Even with this brief an interaction, she had already managed to form a negative opinion about him. He was checking her out, with a disgusting look in his eyes and a creepy smile on his lips that made her uncomfortable. No wonder Sansa was trying to get rid of him.

“Hey Joffrey! I don’t think you have met my girlfriend yet. This is Margaery.” His previously disgusting lustful gaze suddenly changed into shock as he eyed Sansa in confusion.

His confusion would have been almost funny if it hadn’t turned just as quickly into anger.

“Girlfriend?! Are you messing with me?” Joffrey said angrily. “You disgusting freak, you lead me on for weeks! My damn family that forced me to go out with you.” He was yelling at Sansa and gesturing madly at her. Margaery felt how the other girl began to shiver of fear, so she took her hand and squished it gently, reassuringly. 

“Please Joffrey don’t make a scene.”

“Shut your damn mouth, you have said enough. Come with me, I’d love to see what my family will have to say about all of this. I promise you, they will make you stop with all this nonsense.” He took a step towards Sansa and forcefully grabbing her arm.

At that point Margaery had had enough of his disgusting behavior and quickly tried to push him far away from Sansa. Even though he was a bigger that her, she managed to surprise him and loosened his grip enough for Sansa to get out.

“Get away from my girlfriend, don’t you dare come near her ever again.” Even with her beneath average height and pretty face, she still managed to look extremely scary and threatening, the look she gave him warned him not to cross her ever again.

Joffrey was still looking at them with an angry glare and was ready to start yelling at them any moment, but he had become aware of his surroundings. A huge crowd had formed around them and the security was walking in their direction.

“This is not over, you are going to pay later.” Having said that he turned around and walked out the café. Soon after, the crowd also disappeared and the two girls were left alone.

Margaery looked at the red haired girl, who seemed on the verge of tears. In an attempt to reassure and calm her Margaery took Sansa's hands in her own.

“Are you alright? Let’s go sit for a while, I don’t want you to go out alone now, just in case he’s waiting for you.” Sansa nodded absentmindedly, while avoiding Margaery eyes.

“Hey look at me!” said Margaery softly and gently brushed the hair out of Sansa’s face. “Are you alright?”

“I’m really sorry for bringing you into this.” Sansa seemed quite shook by her encounter with Joffrey, but she was quickly managing to pull herself together and calm down.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m happy I could help you.”

“No really, thank you! You really saved me just now. I’ll be forever grateful.” Said Sansa with a slight blush on her cheeks.

“Good to know, hit me up any time you need saving.” Said Margaery to the adorable red haired girl.

“My knight in shining armor.” There was slight teasing in her voice, which was a huge surprise for Margaery, especially in light of the recent events, but it was not unwelcome.

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not, I’m really grateful for your help. Honestly I’m surprised that you even agreed.”

“Of course, how could I pass the opportunity to help a cute girl out.” Margaery loved flirting with Sansa, the way the sweet girl reacted was adorable and made her feel things she hadn’t felt in years. Her blushing and soft smiles melted her heart.

“Come on let’s go sit. Let me buy you a drink as a thank you gift for your help.”

The two girls sat on a quite table near the exit of the cafe and talked for a hour. Soon after they sat Sansa had managed to completely calm herself and even though Margaery was still a bit concerned about the red-haired girl, surprising both ended up having a great time.

~*~

“Hey Sansa, Joffrey has been telling everyone that you are a lesbian and you have a girlfriend. Is that truth and if it is why haven’t I heard about it sooner.” Said Arya, who had showed up out of nowhere and was jumping with excitement. “Good for you, for finally getting rid of his disgusting ass.”

“Calm down Arya! No it’s not true, well only partially. This is Margaery, she pretended to be my fake girlfriend in order for Joffrey to back off.”

“So you are not dating” Asked Arya almost disappointingly.

“Unfortunately no.” said Margaery and winked at Sansa, when she saw how flustered she had become because of the answer.

“Well uhh… you know we’ll see” Sansa was really trying to say something comprehensive, because otherwise Arya was going to make fun of her for ages, but it was hard for her to think straight, when Margaery was standing in front of her and smiling softly at her.

“Oh you are really cute, when you get flustered, however as much fun as this was, I have to go.” Margaery stood up and gathered her belongings.

Just as she was about to leave, she handed Sansa a folded napkin and kissed gently her cheek, then she whispered quietly. “Call me sometime.”

Then she left and Sansa had nothing to do, but to look at the empty space that the gorgeous woman had previously filled. Her bubble was broken, when her little sister started laughing at her.

“You’re totally into her.”

Sansa didn’t even try to deny it, when she unfolded the napkin and discovered Margaery phone number there.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome.  
> English is not my first language and I'm sorry about any mistakes I have made.


End file.
